sammy's first drawing
by romi.luvz.jared
Summary: this is a weechester fic! about little sammy and the first drawing he made.but what was it?


-: SAMMY'S FIRST DRAWING

Disclaimer:- I don't own Sam , Dean , John , the Impala , nothing from the show supernatural; they are Kripke's creations….but I would love to own JARED…lol….just can't get him out of my head!!!!

A huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge thanxxx to by awesome friend & beta silentpixiee, who really encouraged me to write. U ROCK GIRL!!!!!

& definitely another huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge thanxx to my friend cum big sis ANVI, who totally inspired & encouraged me to write the fic-TUSSI GREAT HO!!!

So here ya go…..happy reading…

Seven year old Dean Winchester sat on the floor of yet another crappy motel room located somewhere in the middle of Arizona. He had been working on a painting in his coloring book using his new water-colors dad had bought him a few days ago.

The Winchesters had been calling this particular motel room 'home' for the last two weeks. His father John, along with some of his other hunter friends were busy hunting a nasty black dog that'd been creating havoc in the area. He had left Dean to take care of his 3 year old little brother Sam.

Dean looked up from his work to see Sammy busy chewing off the handle of the couch. It seemed as though everything the toddler touched ended up covered in drool.

"Sammy, don't do that!" Dean told his little brother. Sam looked up from his busy 'work' and stared at Dean with his big hazel eyes. He smiled a goofy smile showing the few teeth he had and chuckled.

"Dee!!!" Sam squealed happily before turning his attention back to the task ahead

Dean smiled inwardly at the toddler but again warned him, "Sammy, stop that right now or I'll have to tell daddy when he comes back. You don't want daddy to be mad at you right?" Dean asked knowing that even as a baby, Sam was very sensitive and very caring towards others and the fact that their dad might get angry with him alone stopped him from chewing on the couch.

Baby Sammy stopped his 'business' and looked up again, "I's don' want daddy to be mad," he said in his little toddler voice.

"Good." Dean said and got back to painting his trees.

"Dee, what ya doin?" Sam asked, his voice making Dean look up.

"I am painting Sammy. You wanna see it?" He asked.

Sammy nodded his head, his little mop of brown hair flailing around on his head as he jumped down from the couch and sat by his big brother's side. "Dee, why's you making a picature?" Sammy asked innocently.

"I am making this picture for school Sammy. When you're in school, you will also make nice pictures." Dean said ruffling Sam's hairs.

Sammy again nodded excitedly and stared at the picture Dean was making. The picture had John dressed in a jacket, jeans, hunter boots and a cowboy hat. Beside John was Dean standing in a very model – like posture and right in between them was little Sammy holding both his father and his brothers hand.

Sam smiled at the picture and turned to his big brother and said, "Dee, daddy looks like one of da men flom the mobies you see." He nodded enthusiastically.

"Awww Sammy, you really think so? Thanks buddy." Dean replied smiling widely.

"Mmmm hmmm" Sammy nodded and then in a serious tone asked," Dee why's I between you and daddy?"

Dean turned to his baby brother and said, "Because you are the youngest so daddy and I will always protect you. Thats why you are in the middle, so that no one can harm you." Dean explained.

Sammy nodded like as if he were a teacher giving their approval and then thoughtfully asked," Dee after I's get bigger like you, will I's still stand in the middle?"

Dean laughed out loud at that and nodded, "Yeah Sammy, even after you grow up, you will still be in the middle 'coz you will always be the youngest and I will always protect you." He assured

Sammy made a pouty face and let out a baby sigh showing that he didn't like that idea of his big brother always protecting him. Sammy wanted to protect Dean too.

Dean smiled at this already knowing why Sammy got upset and patted him on the back, "Don't worry little brother, you will protect me too one day." He assured and went back to his coloring.

After about ten minuets of sitting quietly watching his brother color his painting, Sammy suddenly spoke again, "Dee where is mommy in the picature? Did you fosget to dwa mommy?"

Dean stopped mid-painting. His little brother's words ringing in his mind -- no he hadn't forgotten about their mother. He knew that in his heart. Sighing he sat up and stared at his little brother. He didn't know how to explain it to him, he knew that he wouldn't really be able to satisfy Sammy with an answer 'coz his brother always had a slew of never ending questions, one arising after the other and things would just get complicated. So, he thought that the best way to deal with this would be to avoid it.

He turned to Sammy with a smile, "Sammy are you hungry?" He asked.

Sammy nodded his head in agreement, "I's hungie Dee!!!" He agreed, accepting the subject change.

"Ok, I'll go get some food ready. Don't touch the colors ok? They are still wet" Dean warned as he got up and headed to the poor excuse for a kitchen.

Sammy kept his gaze fixed at his brother's back. He knew he made a mistake by asking Dean about their mother. He was a smart three year old and although he didn't understand everything, he understood that talking about momma made Dean and Daddy sad.

Dean would always tell him to quit asking about their mom but Sammy didn't remember anything about her and he wanted to. He only knew that the beautiful lady holding a little baby in the only family photo they owned was their mom and the lady in the picture with their daddy was also his mom.

Sammy never told anyone, but his little heart ached to see his mommy, whose eyes reflected so much affection in those pictures, he wished he could feel her arms around him just once.

Sighing sadly, Sammy sat up straighter. He never wanted to hurt Dean but he had unintentionally and he wanted to make it up to him. With that thought in mind, Sammy pulled out a clean white sheet from Dean's drawing book and took Dean's box of crayons lying next to his paints with him to their room. He plopped down on the bed and began drawing as neatly as he could with his chubby little hands concentrating on not making a mess of his picture.

Once he was done he sat there staring at his finished product, smiling. He hoped Dean liked it.

"Sammy dinner's ready. Come on!" Dean called, his voice bringing him out of his little thoughts.

He slid of the bed landing with a soft 'thump' and ran over to Dean's work station. He slid his colored sheet of paper inside Dean's paint book and quietly went for the dinner.

Sam walked in and noticed Dean smiling. He looked better than before and he thanked God for that.

"I heated up some Mac and Cheese, take a seat." Dean announced happily.

Sammy nodded his little head and sat down, both brothers enjoying a meal. After they had finished dinner Dean got up and cleared the table, "Sammy time for bed, you go brush your teeth and lay down, I'll clean up and check my painting, then I'll come to bed, ok?".

"Ok Dee!" Sammy replied quickly adding a chipper 'good night Dee' before running off.

Dean smiled, "Good night Sammy." He said walking over to his paint book. Once sure his painting was dry, he turned to close it but something caught his eye. There on the first page he found a picture, one _not _belonging to him.

It was a picture of a man and a woman standing next to each other holding hands. There was a little boy standing beside the woman, clutching her arm and there was another little boy, younger than the first one who was snuggled protectively in the woman's arms. They were all smiling.

The drawing was by far not a perfect one but to Dean, this gift from his 3 year old little brother was the most perfect drawing he'd ever seen. What moved Dean the most was the caption at the bottom of the page. There, written in messy three year old scribble, was "My's Famy" and just below the picture it said-- Dada, Mama, Dee, and I's.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. His face broke into a huge smile as he hurried back to their room to see his brother. As he neared the room though, he heard whispering. Immediately, going into the hunter mode Dean grabbed a shotgun and made his way to the door. As he carefully pushed the door open, he was able to make out what was being said and he froze. What he saw made tears run down his cheeks.

There was Sammy lying on the bed facing the ceiling, a framed photo clutched tightly in his tiny hands close to his heart all the while whispering to his mom. "Mommy, I's never wanted to hurt Dee but somehow I's did hurt Dee so I wanted to make it up to him. I's dwa him a picature mommy. I's dwa daddy an mommy an Dee an Sammy. This is my's first picature mommy. Daddy says that you always watch us so I's hopes you liked the picature. I love you mommy." Sammy kissed the picture and set it down on the night table.

Dean sat by the door listening to his baby brother's words and his own tears fell. "This picture is your first drawing Sammy and I will always treasure it. Mommy's so proud of you for this too." Dean whispered as he looked down at the drawing once more before walking into the room and placing it safely in his bag.

This is my first fic…plzzzz consider that….reviews will make my day so plzzzzz read & review.


End file.
